Problem: Michael did 50 push-ups in the evening. Luis did 48 push-ups around noon. How many fewer push-ups did Luis do than Michael?
Answer: Find the difference between Michael's push-ups and Luis's push-ups. The difference is $50 - 48$ push-ups. $50 - 48 = 2$.